


Villain (ouat Peter Pan one shot)

by jay_1618



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will lose in the game of falling in love? <br/>Who will be the villain?<br/>Who will be the one vulnerable?</p><p>(OUAT One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my Wattpad account, Jay-1618.

The dark silhouette of trees swayed this way and that as the wind howled through the night.   
Fiona was walking in the middle of the storm. She was cold and afraid of this night for this was the first time she has been outside around this time. Usually she'd be sleeping in her warm comfy bed but her parents no longer wanted her.   
They banished her and only kept her younger sister instead who was only a year in age difference to Fiona. Though the reason was that they never liked her, they were just waiting for her sister to come of age to where she'd be able to be the golden daughter of a lifetime. Meanwhile Fiona wasn't good enough. And she didn't find her parents' choice fair.   
Fiona kept on walking through the dark woods, growing weaker by the second. She soon had an idea.   
According to a book that she has read ever since she was seven, there was a place called Neverland where she could be happy and live in a realm where there were no adults. But the only way to get there was from the North Star.   
Fiona remembered also that she could call a shadow to take her to the realm of freedom. All she had to do was whisper a call and the shadow would come for her.   
She stopped where she was and looked up at the cloudy sky. And that was all she saw, clouds.   
She sighed and decided to try the call anyways.   
"I believe..." She whispered as she looked up at the sky, in search of the North Star.   
After moments of searching she found nothing and was disappointed. She kept on walking through the woods.  
A sound of whispering was soon heard. Fiona stopped and looked around, trying to see if anyone was there. But as she looked up she saw one star. The North Star. It was brighter than usual.   
Did the call work?? She kept her eyes on the star, admiring how beautiful it was. Was Neverland as beautiful as it's portal? She hoped so, if she even got to go.   
Suddenly a dark figure was seen flying towards her from the sky, when it came down upon her it swooped her up and carried her away towards the stars.   
Fiona began to freak out since this was all so sudden to her. But when she began to calm down, she looked up and saw the direction the shadow was taking her, towards the North Star.


	2. Neverland

Fiona was dropped onto a shore. She watched as the shadow flew away, into the jungle that was up ahead. She stood slowly, taking in the scenery around her. Was this Neverland? She looked back into the mess of trees and began to walk into their dark path.   
She walked for about almost half an hour before finding the same cliff she had walked past for the fifth time. She knew she was lost.. Fiona looked around, trying to find where she came from but couldn't. She began to feel scared, wasn't there anyone on this island? In this realm? She decided to walk a bit further to find a good tree to climb on so she could attempt to find a way out but stopped when she heard rustling in some bushes behind her. She turned around quickly to find nothing. "H-hello?" She called, hoping there was someone out there but was also afraid of what was out there.  
She didn't receive a response so she walked towards where the sound source was.   
"Are you lost?"   
Fiona jumped at the deeply accented voice which came from someone behind her. She quickly turned to see a tall slender boy standing behind her, his arms crossed as he wore a smug look on his face. Staring down at her with piercing green eyes.   
She cleared her throat and tried to stay calm. "Y-yeah.." She looked away from the boy's eyes and looked at her feet.   
A slight chuckle came from him and his arms unfolded. "Well then, may I ask how you got here in the first place?"  
Fiona looked back up at the boy, "I summoned a shadow to take me to here, this  _is_  Neverland right?"  
He nodded and and took a step closer, "indeed it is. Tell me, what's your name?" He took one more step closer, making Fiona a bit uncomfortable so she took a step back, "My name is Fiona, you?"   
He stayed where he was. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."  
She nodded and looked around the boy, "is there anyone else who lives here?"  
Peter looked in the direction Fiona was looking in, his eyes soon going back to her. "There is. If you would follow me, I'd kindly bring you with to meet them."  
Fiona felt slightly uncomfortable from how this Peter Pan said this. But she tried to stay brave and nodded, "alright, lead the way."   
She began to walk with the boy as he lead her to where the others were. She glanced over at him every now and then and she had to admit that she did find him quite attractive..   
Peter caught her the next time she looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "what?"  
"Nothing.." Fiona said and looked away to hide the red colours seeping throughout her cheeks.   
The boy smirked slightly at her reaction. "You're sure it's nothing dear?"  
That made her blush even more, if she were to look at herself in a mirror it'd look as if she was overheated.  She bit her lip and tried to calm her blush as she looked back up at him, "yes.. I'm sure..." She quickened her pace. "How much further?" She asked, her back to him as she kept walking.   
Peter's smirk deepened at the blush she had and how she began to walk faster. "We're almost there."  
It wasn't long until they finally made it to some campsite.  
"So, is this where the others live?" She looked up at Peter.   
He nodded and walked into the camp, near a bonfire area. "Boys!" He called out.   
Fiona looked at him weirdly but looked around to find teenage boys coming from tents around the camp. She blushed slightly as she received curious looks from the boys.   
"These are the Lost Boys." Peter said as he walked over to Fiona. She felt herself get tense at his approach which caused her to blush even more.   
"What's your name?" A hooded boy asked.   
She looked over at the boy and was about to answer but Peter answered for her, "her name is Fiona. Fiona, this is Felix."  
"Nice to meet you." The hooded boy said to her.   
"You too, Felix." Fiona answered.   
She looked back at Peter out of nervousness as she stood awkwardly, still feeling the stares upon her.  
Peter decided to end the awkward moment. He turned to the boys who kept looking at them and cleared his throat, "boys, this is Fiona."  
The boys mumbled a hello and some managed a slight wave.   
Peter sighed a bit at the lousy welcome committee and decided to call one up for a proper welcome. "Devin?" He looked over at a lost boy with brown hair and began to walk over to him.   
"Yeah?" The boy asked  
"Mind showing Fiona around Neverland?"  
Fiona could've sworn Devin gave her a brief check out. She blushed and looked over at Peter.   
Devin looked back at Peter, "sure, I'll show her around."  
The leader smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright," he went back to Fiona and leaned in, "don't cause trouble.." He said quietly and walked off with Felix.   
"Why'd you let a girl come to Neverland?" Felix asked when they were a safe distance from Fiona.   
"It wasn't me. She called my shadow and he brought her here.. But don't worry, I have an idea for her to be useful to me."  
The hooded boy looked at Peter weirdly, "what do you mean?"  
They've reached Peter's tent.   
"You'll see, now go watch the boys and make sure Devin comes back with the girl." Pan ordered before going into his tent, leaving Felix to do as told.

"So, how did you get to Neverland?" The lost boy finally asked as he walked with Fiona.   
"I called for the shadow and it came and brought me here." She answered him, looking around at the many trees they walked in between.   
The boy nodded and glanced over at her. "Interesting. I'm guessing you weren't quite loved by your family?"  
She looked at Devin and nodded, "yeah.. I was kicked out of my home since I wasn't needed.." The thought about that night brought a few tears to her eyes.   
He looked at her in empathy and bit his lip. "That's what happened to me.."   
Fiona's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "really?"  
He nodded, "yeah. Peter Pan came to my village one night and took me and the others in my village to Neverland. And I've been here ever since."  
"Woah, so how long have you been here?"  
Devin had to think for a while, "I've lost count of the months.. But if I'd had to guess, I believe I've been here for almost a year."  
Fiona's eyes widened, "that's a long time.."  
"Not really, once you're used to Neverland's time it's not that bad." He explained.   
"What do you mean?" She asked, curious on what he meant.   
He looked up in thought, trying to find a simpler explanation, "Neverland's time is different to the realm we're from. A girl who was here a while ago said that a few days in this realm is a whole night in hers."  
Fiona nodded in slight understanding. "So what you're basically saying that in my realm I've probably been gone for only a few minutes?"  
"Yeah, probably. You're from the Enchanted Forest right?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Then yeah, you've probably haven't been gone as long as you thought."  
She hummed in agreement and slowed to a stop, looking around.   
"Where are we?" She asked, looking over at Devin.   
He stopped as well and looked around too. He soon saw the sandy coast up ahead.   
"Oh," he said with a nervous chuckle, "I think I've taken us to the other side of Neverland.."  
Fiona looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "Do you know the way back?"  
Devin nodded, "yeah, don't worry.." He looked around them and tried to find where they came from.   
She crossed her arms, waiting for him to lead the way. "So where do we go to get back?"  
The lost boy finally found a direction to go in, "over here, I think.." He mumbled the last two words as he began to walk again.   
"Wait, what?" She asked, following him.   
"I know where we need to go." He said over his shoulder.   
Fiona bit her lip but kept following him, "alright.. I'm trusting you.."

Peter came out of his tent, looking around the camp to see if Devin and Fiona were back. But he found neither of them. This made him a bit upset..  
He went over to Felix who was watching the boys fight each other.   
"Did Devin and Fiona come back yet?"  
The lost boy looked over at his leader and shook his head, "no, they're still out there."  
That made Pan even more upset. He frowned and looked over towards the entrance to the jungle.   
"I'll go find them.." He muttered, "watch the boys.." And with that he went to go find Devin and Fiona.


	3. Cruel

Fiona sighed from irritation and stopped walking for Devin has been leading them to possibly no where for the past twenty minutes.   
"Are we lost again?!" She asked him.   
He nearly cringed at the question, turning to face her, "I-I think so.."  
She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You know what? I'll just find my own way back.." She walked past him, leaving him alone to figure his own way back.   
But Devin grabbed her hand, "wait! No! Please don't leave me!"  
"Le-!"  
"You two lost?" Peter asked, arms crossed. "Or am I interrupting something?" He looked at their hands and a slight smirk came upon his lips.   
Devin blushed deeply and let go of Fiona's hand, "n-no. We were trying to find the way back!"  
"Yeah!  _I_  was trying to find the way back!" The girl said, looking over at Devin.   
"Well I think I can solve that problem.." Peter said as he teleported them back to camp.   
He began to walk over to his tent, "may I speak to you Devin?"  
Devin hesitated before following his leader.   
Fiona stood where she was, looking around at the boys who sort of stared at her.   
Suddenly she and the boys heard screaming and begging coming from Peter's tent..  
 _"What the hell.."_ Fionathought, frightened by what she was hearing.   
Then came, "NO!! I'M SORRY PETER!!"   
Felix snickered slightly but brought the boys with him so they didn't have to hear this.   
And then came Devin, walking out slowly, shaking and looking really sick with his skin pale. Fiona wanted to go to him and ask if he was okay but then Peter came out of the tent, glaring at him. "And next time you'll be sure to have your shadow taken.." He looked over at the disturbed girl who stared at him in fear. He walked up to her with the same smirk he's always worn and looked down at her, "take what you've witnessed as how it'll be like from now on if someone were to mistreat you in anyway shape or form..."  
She looked at him in confusion, "How did he mistreat me?! And why would you do this to your lost boys?"  
He chuckled and looked around, seeing the boys coming back, ignoring Devin. He looked back down at Fiona, still wearing the smirk, and leaned towards her ear, "because, no matter what, you're mine." He said softly and pulled away, beginning to walk over to his boys.  
No matter what she was his?! She snapped her head in his direction only getting his back. She glared holes into him and caught up, stopping him by tugging on his shirt. "What do you mean I'm yours?!"  
He halted and removed her hands from him, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him, "I mean you're  _mine._  No one else's. You only take orders from me." Peter let her go and watched as she staggered back a bit, grinning a nasty grin.   
Fiona glared at his cruelty and stood up straight. "I thought this was a realm where children could be free.." she turned to storm off, muttering as she did, "sure doesn't seem like it."  
But Pan stopped her and turned her around to face him, "what was that dear?"  
She slapped his hands off of her, glaring harder than before. "You heard m-" But he cut her off, "Now. If I were you, I would watch what I say. Because you're lucky I've let you stay so far.." he crossed his arms.   
Fiona gulped and looked around to find that the boys have been watching them for a while now. She looked back at Pan and sighed in defeat, "alright. I'm sorry Peter.. never mind what I've said...."  
Peter smiled pleasantly now that he has won this fight, "good, now, why don't I show you to your tent?"  
She hesitated before answering and nodded, "alright."  
Peter lead her to a tent next to his, holding up the entrance flap for her. She smiled a little and went in, looking around to find a cot with a nightstand next to it and a small dresser. Fiona turned back to him, "Thanks, Peter."  
"Welcome."


	4. The Game Begins

Fiona woke up to Peter nudging her awake.   
"Wake up, my dear."   
She glared up at him as his figure lingered over her. "Don't call me that.." She muttered in slight disgust.   
He snickered at her reaction and shook his head, "Sorry, would you prefer love?"  
She sat up in the bed, irritated, and got up. "No."  
Pan watched her as she did so, raising his eyebrow. "Mm, then what shall I call you?"  
She ignored his question and looked at him, "Why should you wake me up so early?"  
He walked over to her, "Because, I wanted tell you something."  
She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Tell me what?"  
"I think we'll make good acquaintances, and I-"  
She cut him off, "Why? Why me?"  
His lips showed a slight smirk that was beginning to show, "Because, Fiona, ever since what happened yesterday I saw something that I find to like in you."  
Fiona began to get frustrated since he wasn't explaining fully. "And what is that?"  
The boy got close to her and held her wrists, "Fire.. And I like fire."  
Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away but he kept her in place.   
"Now you see, we just need to  _contain_  that fire.." He loosened his grip on her, "Tell me dear, it'll be easy to contain right?"  
Her face reddened in irritation, "No.. It won't."  
Pan was silent for a moment, thinking. "Well then, I'm guessing it'll be a challenge with you?"  
A chuckle came from her lips, "Yes, in fact it will."  
"Mm.. What if I made a deal with you." He said as he let go of her wrists. "We'll play a game."  
"What if I don't want to play your childish game?" She asked with a hint of attitude laced in her voice.   
"Oh, trust me dear, I think this game will be quite interesting. Especially the prize."  
Her attention was grasped for she was slightly interested now. "What's the game then?"  
He smirked, "It'll be a game of acting. We both would need to act as if we like each other and flirt. If one of us actually falls in love with one another, then they lose."  
"What's the prize if you fall in love first?"  
"If I fall in love first, you will get what ever you want from me. But, if  _you_ fall in love first, you'll become my loyal friend, you'll be better than Felix."  
Her eyes narrowed when he stated his prize. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Since you'd love me, you'll probably be willing to do what ever I wish for. You'll be the one doing my dirty work."  
"No! I'm not going to make this deal with you then!"  
Pan crossed his arms, "It's honestly a fair deal. I would do something for you or you will do things for me."  
Fiona thought of what he said and realised that this was a fair deal. She sighed, "Fine, deal I guess."  
She cringed when she saw the smug look that began to show on his face.   
"Good. Deal. Now, to keep this game fair and honest I'll cast upon us an indicator. It'll most likely show as black or blue when we start."  
"What is this "indicator"?" She asked him.   
"The indicator would only be seen by us only. If its black that means we dislike each other, if its blue it means that we only see each other as an acquaintance, if it starts to turn purple then it means we like each other, and once it starts turning red it means we're beginning to love each other. But, once its fully red that would indicate who loses. This indicator will be over our hearts."  
Fiona took in the information and nodded, "Alright. Cast this indicator upon us, let the game begin."


	5. Blue

Fiona and Pan left the tent to start their day and their game. Fiona went over to where the lost boys were and tried to get a gist on what was happening.   
"No, that's not fair! Just because I nearly got my shadow taken doesn't mean you guys would get hurt letting me play." Devin was soon heard saying.   
Felix scoffed, "We don't think you're well enough. Don't you remember what happened to that other boy that nearly got his shadow taken?"  
The boy who still looked sick sighed, "Yes.."  
Fiona was about to get into the group and ask what was going on but arms soon snaked around her waist and pulled her to a warm body. She looked up to see Peter as she felt him kiss her head. She nearly fell for it but remembered that they were acting. She removed his arms from her, "You're not getting anywhere with that."   
He chuckled and saw that the indicator stayed dark blue from when they first started, "Well then, I have more than that, love."  
She put a hand over his chest which was still blue as well and kissed his cheek. "We'll see about that,  _love_." She patted his shoulder and walked away, wiping her lips.  
He watched her as she went back to the tent and went off to his boys. "What's going on here?" He asked since they were still arguing with Devin.   
"They're not letting me be a part of their shooting practice." The boy said.   
"I told you, you're not healthy yet!" Felix stated again.   
Pan looked at the pale boy and a smirk came upon his lips, "Well if the boy wants to play, let him be the target."  
"Fine," Felix began, "Devin, you can be the target."  
"But I want to shoot a-"  
"You're going to be the target." Peter said firmly.   
The sick boy exhaled the air left from his sentence and went to get a bucket of apples. The boys grabbed their weapons.   
Pan smiled once the problem was solved and walked over to a log to sit.  
Fiona looked out of her tent and saw Peter's back facing her for he sat on a log as he watched the boys. She smirked and quietly came out of the tent and sneaked over to him, sitting next him on the log and kissing his cheek.  
Pan flinched but soon found that it was just Fiona. "Hello, Fiona." he said, trying to have some seductiveness laced in his voice.   
"Hi." She stole a kiss from his lips, nibbling his lower lip as she pulled away. She looked at the indicator to find that it didn't change at all for it told her she was still an acquaintance to him. She wanted to sigh but she exhaled normally instead.   
"Its going to take more than that." He said in a mocking matter due to earlier.  
Fiona stuck her tounge out at him and relaxed her legs in front of her. "This is going to be a tough game, huh?"  
Peter nodded in agreement, "I suppose so. But I have a feeling that I'll win." He chuckled at the last statement.   
"You must be full of yourself, Pan."  
"Mm. I must be. Or maybe," He leaned towards her ear, "I'm just always right." He whispered, his hot breath sending shivers through her spine.  
She looked at him weirdly and cocked her head to the side, "Are you?"  
"We'll have to see for our selves. But I'm certain I am, darling." He winked and kissed her softly before getting up and walking off to his tent.  
Her fingers lingered over her lips that were touched by his a moment ago. And that was when many thoughts rushed to her head.  
 _"This game is going to be hard.."_


	6. Intense

"Wake up, my love."   
Peter lightly nudged Fiona awake. Her hazel eyes opened and looked into vibrant green ones. A soft, tired groan came from her lips as she sat up slowly, stretching as she did so.   
"Good morning, Peter." She finally said with drowsiness laced in her voice. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her but she lightly pushed him away, "Nope. I'm not going to let that happen." She then stood and walked out of the tent. Pan followed.  
"Come on, Fiona. Play along."  
She stopped and turned to face a smug faced boy who crossed his arms. She walked up to him, a smirk growing upon her lips for she had a nasty idea. "Am I playing along now?" She brought his face closer to hers and made it seem like she was going to kiss his cheek but licked it instead. Laughing, she pulled away and stepped back as the boy looked dully at her. Unamused.  
Peter wiped the saliva off his left cheek. Staring at Fiona with vengeful eyes. He came closer and held her close to him, keeping a firm grasp. "So you're going to play this game dirty, huh?"   
She tried her best not to laugh but couldn't help it, a giggle managed an escape. "Mhm... If you want me to."  
"Well then, this will be interesting." A smirk reappeared as he lowered his head to kiss her neck. And he easily found the sweet spot, kissing hard and a bit rough. Fiona bit her lip hard, trying her best to contain a moan that begged to come out. Peter finally pulled away, a nasty grin forming as he found that a bruise stood out on her neck. He let go of her and wiped his mouth, "I think we're even." He patted her shoulder as he walked off to the boys who were now out.  
Fiona was paralysed in shock, her hand over the now tender area on her neck. She went into her tent and found a hand mirror that sat on her cot. Even though she never had this mirror before she had a feeling Peter left it for her. The mirror showed a terrifyingly intense hickey on her neck. Her eyes grew wide and she threw the horrid reflection back on the cot. She had to make her next move just as bad.

Peter supervised a target practice, a never ending smirk on his lips. He has finally found a new game that he'd enjoy fairly well. His pay back a few moments ago was possibly his favourite pay back he'd ever given...   
His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the game. Did he really admit to himself that he liked it? A faint blush faded in, feeling overheated he tried to shake off the thoughts as he stood to get his bow and arrows.   
He cut the line of lost boys and handed an apple to the one who played target. Felix stood next to Peter.  
"Are you alright, Pan?"   
The boy ignored his friend at the moment and took aim at the apple and shot dead on in the middle of the fruit, causing it to get pierced into the tree five feet behind. The target boy had his eyes wide in fear, shaking. Peter then lowered his bow and turned to face Felix, "I'm fine." He stepped aside to let the next shooter take his turn.  
"Are you sure?" The loyal friend asked.  
He sighed in slight annoyance, "Yes, Felix, I'm sure."  
"Okay..." Felix said, letting it go.   
Peter kept his attention on the aim of each boy, not wanting a mishap to happen.  
"Pan." The hooded boy spoke again.  
"Yea- Hold on..." He spotted a terrible aim and since they only stood a foot away from where the arrows have been passing, Peter caught an arrow in mid air. "You've nearly gotten the poor boy's eye." He spat out at the one who took the shot which was Devin. The boy still looked sick. He went up to him, "You shouldn't be the one shooting yet."  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that my aim was off."  
"Which is why you shouldn't be shooting."  
The lost boy gave up in defending himself and took his arrow from Pan's hand, walking off to put his weapon away.  
Peter went back to Felix and kept watch.  
"Peter?" Felix tried addressing his leader once more.  
This time he was able to answer, "What, Felix?"  
"May I ask you something?"  
He looked at the hooded boy, "Yeah, what is it?"  
"What's been going on with you and Fiona? You're not falling in love, are you?"  
"What? No! Why would I be in love with a wretched girl?"  
Felix raised an eyebrow. "You've been flirting an awful lot."  
"It's just a game that we're playing."  
He crossed his arms now, "And what game is that?"  
"We have to try to get one of us to fall for one another and whoever falls in love loses. The winner gets whatever they want from the loser."  
"Mhm... Interesting game."  
Peter chuckled, "It's interesting alright."  
Felix raised an eyebrow again but decided to not even bother asking. "Well, who do you think will win?"  
He paused for a moment, though soon hating himself for hesitating. He looked at Felix with a sure look, "Me, of course."


	7. She Wants Revenge

She thought of a scarf and watched as it appeared. Fiona smiled for it was true that Neverland's magic will make what you think of appear. She covered the horrid love bite with it and walked out of her tent, seeing Peter and Felix talking to each other while the boys were playing target practice. A soft smirk came to her lips and she quietly came out, her eyes kept on Peter's back. She had to get his attention somehow to get her revenge. Her eyes lowered and just below his belt which went around his hips was a bit of ass. She quickly thought it over and yes, a possibility of regret would come, but she decided to go on with it and see what would happen. Her pace quickened and as she was about to pass Peter, she slowed down for a split second to grab his ass before, trying to play it out well, walking off casually. Looking over with eyes of seduction, her gaze meeting his mostly shocked yet confused eyes. Facing forward and heading into the thick vegetation of trees, a smirk grew wide and she began to run off through the forest.

"You hesitated Peter..." Felix said in a careful tone. "You can't let her win."  
Pan tried his best to stand his ground, "I didn't hesitate Felix, I actually tried to think fairl-" His eyes widened and a gasp escaped from his lips as he felt someone grab his butt. He put his hand over the area and heard the sound of snickering walking away from him. He, as well as Felix, turned around to see Fit walking towards the entrance of the jungle. She looked back at him and their eyes met for a quick second before she disappeared in the dark path of trees. Blood rushed through his face as he tried to stay calm.  
"Peter, are you alright?" He soon heard his friend say.  
He looked back at him, "Yes, excuse me..." Peter went off to follow the girl who grabbed his ass. He was deep in the path now but saw no sign of Fiona. His brows furrowed as he kept looking, trying his best to concentrate.   
Suddenly he was tackled, pinned to a tree. He tried to fight against who ever was attacking him, soon feeling lips invading his. His body relaxed slightly once everything began to settle down. His tackler was Fiona who pulled away and looked at him with a twisted grin.  
"Got you!" She said and got off of him, giving them personal space.  
Peter panted softly as he tried to regain his composure. His heart was beating from his chest, slowly going back to a normal pace. He did see that her indicator was a lighter shade of blue though, it was still a bit dark.  
He went up to her, "Well played, love."  
Fiona chuckled, "Thanks. I scared you didn't I?"  
He went tight lipped, "Alright, don't get full of yourself..."  
"I'm sorry, are you the only one who can be cocky?"   
"No," He got closer, trying to get her back off guard, and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, "I just don't want you getting your hopes up." He tried to play it sweet, to gain more of a romantic feeling.  
She looked down at his strong arms, placing her hands on his chest. Her hazel eyes were back on his. She was about to respond but he quickly moved one hand and placed it behind her head, pulling her closer into a deep kiss. They stood for a long moment until Fiona realised what he was doing, pushing him away. "No. I'm not letting my guard down." She wiped her mouth and dusted herself off, turning away to hide the red colours that were seeping through her cheeks, about to walk away but Peter spun her around.  
"What do you mean, love?" He tried his best to keep the sweet act up as he held her again.  
Warmth was all she felt and she did her best to fight it. "I know you're trying to manipulate me, okay?"  
"I'm not trying to manipulate you, Fiona... I'm just trying to be nice." He tried to assure her as he stroked a strand of her hair away from her face.  
"So being nice is being all touchy and acting like you care?" She was putting all her concentration on keeping her walls up and high, not wanting him to fool her easily and win.  
He bit his lip and loosed his grip on her, "No, Fiona. I'm not acting like I care about you, I  _do_  care about you..." He kissed her softly.  
She wasn't thinking when she took the kiss, her body leaning against his slightly. It was hard at the moment to tell if this was acting or not but she was beginning to find that she's been having a longing for this feeling of some type of affection, real or fake. But then again, this was a game, and she couldn't lose. She pulled away after another moment of this and looked into his eyes, tears forming for her longing for love was finally noticed by her.  
Peter looked at her, a bit worried. "Are you alright?"  
She shook her head and looked away, sinking down to where she was sitting on the floor.  
He was now concerned and sat with her. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Her miserable eyes looked back at him, "Sure..."


	8. Loved

They sat on the cool floor of the jungle, away from the camp site, and talked about Fiona's feelings.  
"I'm terribly sorry Peter but I don't think I can play this game no more... It's not a fair chance on me winning." She said softly, a curtain of her hair blocking Peter's confused yet worried face.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, still staring at her blonde hair.  
A tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away, looking up at him finally. "The game won't be fair. I'm afraid I long for affection so I'll lose easily..."  
Her indicator did show a royal blue, showing that she was willing to be more than an acquaintance. Her opponent sighed for he had no idea how to say the right words to make her feel better. So he hugged her hesitantly, not entirely sure if it would help. But he slowly got a hug back and soft sobs sounded from the beautiful head that rested on his shoulder. A blush spread across his face when he realised that he found her attractive, the boy didn't know if he should stop himself or not. Fiona quieted down eventually and pulled away, wiping the clear stains off her cheeks.  
"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have cried on your shoulder like that." She let out a weak, nervous chuckle.  
Peter couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl whose pretty face had a shade of gloom all over it. "It's fine, really.. You shouldn't have to feel that way." All he wondered throughout this moment was what was going on with him, he even knew that he was slipping ever so slightly...  
She gave a sad smile, not noticing that Peter's heart shone a bluish-purple. "Thank you."   
"No problem." The boy returned the thanks, feeling himself lean in a bit. And as much as he tried fighting it, he couldn't help it. The foolish lost boy carefully grabbed her face and planted a soft, semi-passionate kiss that sent a warm sensation all over Fiona. But she pulled away, not sure if it was real or not.  
Peter bit his lip and lowered his hands down to hers. "I know it may not seem like it, but I understand what it's like to want to be loved..."  
"Really?" She asked as she stared at their hands.  
He nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so."  
They sat in silence as her questioning eyes were glued onto his awkward-feeling ones, but Fiona decided to allow one slip as she tugged him towards her by his shirt collar and kissed him hard. He was indeed shocked but couldn't fight the urge to kiss back. His arms wrapped around her waist as he held her closer, feeling her move her arms around his neck. She kissed until she was in desperate need of air, pulling away quickly, panting to catch her breath.  
Pan stared at her, not entirely sure how he felt of that moment shared just recently. In lack of words he kissed her again, softer than how she did. Something about Fiona and him talking about how she wanted to be loved made him realise that he probably still wanted affection as well...  
Hours later spent just being an actual human being and talking to her, Peter got up and helped her up with him.  
"We should get back to camp... I don't want to worry the boys."  
She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we should. Plus, I'd like to sleep on a cot." She chuckled slightly as they began their walk back. They walked with hands folded together loosely though with meaning, their hearts a vibrant purple.


	9. Daydream

_I looked down at our hands, a wide smile plastered on my face. She was so beautiful, her name was_ _Fiona_ _. I've grown to love her ever since we've began this game... Even now I look at her... concerned face?_  
 _"Pan!?"_  
 _"What is it, darling?"_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
"Pan!" Felix nudged Peter harder this time, finally snapping his leader out of his daze.  
The boy who was spacing out flinched, looking at his concerned friend weirdly, "What? What's wrong?"  
"That's what I was going to ask..." He relaxed back into sitting with his back slouched slightly, "As soon as you sat down you spaced out, looking dumbfounded. Eventually you took my hand and looked at me with a stupid grin, calling me darling..."  
Peter raised an eyebrow, feeling blood rushing into his face. "Oh, did I?" He chuckled nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about..." Fuck.  _"Bloody hell is wrong with you, Peter?"_ He thought, trying to get himself together.  
Now Felix raised his eyebrow, "Are you alright, Peter?"  
He looked forward at the plate of cooked rabbit in front of him, grabbing his fork and pushing his food around. "Yes, Felix, I'm fine. I'm just tired I guess..." Another lie. He didn't understand what was going on with him.  
"Okay, something's up. Is it that game you and Fiona are playing?"  
He looked at him out of the corner of his eye, his lips pressing together. He dropped his fork onto his plate and turned to face Felix. "No. Its not the game."  
"Then what is it?"  
Peter stood from his seat, not wishing to explain himself, "It's nothing, alright?" Not letting Felix respond, he walked off to his tent and sat on his cot while covering his face with his hands.

Fiona walked out of her tent to see Peter rushing into his. She decided to ignore him and saw that the lost boys were having supper. She sat next to Felix.  
"Hey."  
The hooded boy looked over at her, "Hey."  
"What's going on with Peter?"   
"I'm wondering the same thing but I do know he's been... fantasying about you."  
She raised an eyebrow and blushed just as Peter did not long ago when he spoke with Felix. Felix noticed the similar reaction and chuckled lightly.   
"I think he's in love with you. Which does mean he's going to lose the game you two are playing."  
Fiona now cocked her head to the side, "How do yo- Wait, never mind. I bet he told you."  
He nodded, "Yep, he told me about it. What would you ask for him to do?"  
She had to think for a while since she had never thought of it. Soon finding that she couldn't come up with anything, she sighed. "I don't know honestly... I just want, you know, a relationship."  
"Mhm, understandable but wouldn't it be more fun to ask for more?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Felix leaned against the table, using his forearms to prop him up. "I mean you can take advantage of him, take over Neverland, use him until he's useless and weak."  
The thought actually sat in her head for a moment. It would be interesting to take over an island... She leaned over as well just as he did, "Sounds a bit interesting but what if I still want a relationship?"  
He looked at her for a brief moment, "I can give you affection, I want it myself as well."  
Fiona bit her lip as she looked into his eyes not noticing she leaned in a little. The boy did the same and planted a kiss upon her lips, soon feeling a kiss back. She pulled away, wiping her mouth.   
"Alright, I'm interested."

Peter stared at the somewhat ceiling of his tent, sighing as he sat up from his cot. He was still thinking about the daydream and wondered if he really did just want someone to love. Fiona was a wonderful girl who he is growing to like, possibly even...  _"No, its too soon to admit that."_ He told himself,  _"That word is too strong to use..."_  
He stood and got out of his tent finally to find Fiona out. His lips formed a smile though went back to a straight face when he saw that she was talking, and  _laughing_ , with Felix...


	10. Jealousy Rushes In

Peter marched over to Fiona and Felix, crossing his arms once he stood behind them.  
"What do you think you're doing, Felix?!"   
The hooded boy looked up at his leader confused, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"  
"I thought I've made it clear that she's  _mine_..." He looked down at Fiona and placed a hand upon her shoulder. But her reaction stung slightly.  
"What the hell, Peter?! I can't talk to anyone around here? And since when was I  _yours_?" She brushed his hand off of her.  
Red colours spread across his face as he looked at the two traitors. Wait no, that's too much. He tried to calm down by taking a deep breath, "You know what, never mind. I'm sorry, I'm over reacting..." His heart was starting to become a purple with a hint of red in it while hers... no. It was back down to a bluish purple... Many scenarios rushed in to his head to try to explain how this was so. Was he losing?! He can't lose! The anger came back and before he could make matters worse he walked away, trying to focus on hate.   
 _"You can't lose, Peter, you can't lose..."_ He repeated in his head as he walked through the woods. Was she falling for Felix? Is that why her indicator showed she liked him less? Was them talking actually them flirting? As much as he tried to push it away, jealously kept rushing in, making him dislike Felix even more every second he thought of the possibility that he was losing.

Fiona watched as Peter went off into the woods, a twinge of guilt coming down upon her. The last thing she saw before he did so was that he was beginning to fal- He was beginning to fall for her. She's going to win... She looked at Felix, the guilt quickly vanishing. "He's losing, Felix! I saw it!"  
Felix raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean? How can you tell?"  
"Well first off," She stood in excitement, "he's jealous! And second, we have these indicators and his shows that he's beginning to love me!"  
The boy stood too as he heard this, "You need to play him... Keep it going! We can finally take over Neverland while he's weak!"  
A never ending smirk came to her lips as she pulled Felix into a kiss. But she soon had an idea and pulled away.  
"Wait, if I need to keep it up with him, I should be going to him and telling him I'm sorry..."  
Felix nodded unhesitatingly, "Yes, you need to make him fall in love first."

He sat on a rock with his head in his hand, slouched over in a thinking position. Many thoughts kept going through his mind. He needed to drop his feelings for Fiona and focus on making her love him instead. But how? He couldn't bring himself to any ideas at the moment.   
 _"Foolish, foolish boy... God dammit..... You_ had  _to let yourself slip and kiss the damn girl... You bloody fool..."_ He scolded mentally. A twig snap from afar caught his troubling thoughts and set them aside for he now wondered who was out there. He stood up straight and squinted at the path the snap came from. "Who's out there?" He called out to the intruder.  
Fiona came from the path and she went up to him. "Peter..."  
He relaxed slightly once he found that it was just her. "Why did you follow me?" He was aware her indicator remained the same cool colour.  
"To say sorry... When you left I realised I was a bit rude." She tried to pull off a sincere face. But it wasn't easy to fool him since he was planning on staying on guard with her, not wanting to go all soft on her.  
"Mhm... I accept your apology..."  
An act of innocence was attempted as she walked over in a shy matter and held his hands, a small smile upon her lips.  
His eyes narrowed at her in suspicion for he was the one who tried his best to keep his walls up this time.  
Her brows furrowed but she had a feeling he wasn't falling for it, "What's wrong, love?"  
His narrowed eyes turned into a glare and he removed his hands from hers, "No, I'm not going to fall for it... I know you like Felix."  
"What do you mean?" Her act wasn't doing so well.  
Frustrated, Peter grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "Stop with the act! The game might as well be off if you're going to try to have Felix fall for you instead."   
That made her gulit come back, so her attempt on making the situation, and herself, better was kissing him softly, as if to silence his words and tell him to calm down.  
The boy who had troubles with his feelings didn't know what to do, though this moment was calming him somehow.  
Fiona pulled away to look into those green eyes that she... no. She had to win this game. Though her plan on winning was messed with when her opponent pulled her into another kiss. She did her best to not let her guard down. She couldn't slip. Pulling away, their hearts didn't change at all. He still felt strongly for her while she just thought of him as an ordinary lost boy.


	11. Heartbreak

Peter scowled at Felix, feeling quite betrayed as he spied on him and the girl he w- no, the girl he  _didn't_  want.

She giggled, "So, that's how  _you_  make eggs in a basket." She took a bite of the freshly made breakfast item.  
The boy nodded as he removed the griddle from the fire and placed it in the pail full of water, hearing the sizzling and watching the steam rise into the air. "How is it?" He began to eat his basket.  
Her eyes widened in surprise, "This is really good! Wow, Felix, you're quite the cook."   
He chucked, "Why, thank you."  
She giggled and pecked his lips quickly, not wanting Peter to see them if he was out. Little did she know of Peter's whereabouts...

It was nearly the last straw to him, but he resisted the urge to come out and beat up the prick who was taking his chances with Fiona. Beginning to soon feel heartbroken, he quietly went back to his tent.  
Sighing, he laid down on his cot.  
 _"What's the matter with you, Peter? Why should you be so depressed over a damn girl?"_  He thought to himself, trying to snap out of it. He wished he never grew to like her, wished that he never made the deal. A deal that he was going to lose...  
"No." He said aloud, "I'm not losing this game, I've never lost in a game..." He walked out of his tent in perfect timing for Fiona was alone, reading a book. A smirk came to his face even though he had no plan, but he grew determined on the first thing that came to mind.  
Peter walked over to her and without warning grabbed her, bringing her close to him, and smashed their lips together. A few small protests came, attempting to end the moment, but she either gave up or gave in. He held her still as they stopped kissing and looked into her hazel orbs.  
"Fiona... Love.. me....." He said softly, tears coming to his eyes as he hugged her, never wishing to let go. But it was then when she really hurt him. He staggered back for she had shoved him off of her with surprising strength.  
"No, down boy..." She said coldly, glaring at the poor fool. Felix was now by her side and smirked as he looked at the heartbroken Peter, putting an arm around Fiona.  
"This is why I love you, Fiona." The boy said as he kissed her in front of the other who was on the ground, watching in defeat. He got up shakily and went back to his tent, a gaping hole in his heart... Tears trickled down his face like a river of broken love.


	12. Losing

He laid on his side, watching the opening of the tent as shadows ran past. Tear tracks were now directed to his left temple. As much as he tried to fight it, the heartbreak was still at its rising action. The betrayal though was at its peak. Peter was shocked that Felix of all of the lost boys was the one who chose to betray his leader... He sat up slowly when he noticed that those outside were now silent, no one playing, causing a ruckus. That's when he decided to take a walk, to calm his emotions. Possibly get over the girl who treated him like a dog.  
It was nighttime that was the culprit of killing the sounds of the camp, the lost boys were in their tents now. Except for one.  
"So you've finally decided to come out, Pan?" Felix leaned against a nearby tree, the moonlight illuminating the smug look on his face.  
Peter looked over at the one he thought of as a prick in irritation, "What do you want? Why are you still up?"  
The prick chuckled and stood up straight, walking towards the one he has betrayed. "I wanted to see how long you'd be in your tent, crying over a girl who doesn't love you... To see you in your pitiful, weak state..." The smugness was still there as he walked around Peter. "I'd have to admit, I think I like you miserable... It's a good look for you, really..."  
His nostrils flared slightly, his fists clenched, "I was going to win!"  
"No, I think you were going lose... Who knew a leader who had killed off his followers without blinking an eye, who only had to walk into his camp with no expression and his group would freeze up in fear... That boy who was a leader is now a miserable fool... Tsk, tsk, tsk..."  
He glared at Felix and grabbed him by the shirt collar, "You will regret sayi-"  
"Now, I don't think this behaviour is what Fiona would want."  
The boy who was weak emotionally took in the statement. It was true, the actions he's doing would make her upset. His grip loosened slightly.  
Felix smirked, "You're weak, Peter... Just give up and lose!"  
Peter snapped out of it, realising Felix was testing him. He tightened his grip again, preparing to throw the boy who betrayed him.  
"Peter! What are you doing?!"  
Her voice made him drop his rival and turn to face the girl who looked at him in disbelief.  
"Fiona! I-I can explain!"  
"Explain what? You chocking my boyfriend?!"  
Her boyfriend now? His heart fell apart and it was in full display for her. Felix was right, he should have given up...  
"And you know what, Peter? You lost. Your indicator is fully red. The game is over..."  
The tears were brought back as he looked down at the ground. He cared no longer about the game and losing, all he wanted was Fiona... But a deal's a deal...  
"What is it that you want then since... since you've won..?" He asked, his voice quavering.  
"Neverland."


	13. Taking Over Neverland

**Peter's POV**

I felt the power drain from me as the shadow gave it to Fiona to rule Neverland. I stared at her in gloom, damn she's changed... If I won.. I'd hate to admit it but if I won I would've asked for her to be mine. If only she felt the same. I wouldn't expect that she'd want Neverland though...  
I snapped out of my thoughts as her hand held my forearm, "Let's go. I have a cage ready for you."  
A cage?! I swear, every word coming from this woman's mouth now is breaking my heart. At least I let her stay in a tent! I did want to put her in a cage at first but did I? No.  
I felt her grip on me tighten as she tugged on my arm, as if telling me that I'm too slow for her. Frustration grew and I felt my nose scrunch up and my nostrils flaring slightly. I pulled my arm back and she fell, landing in my arms. I smirked and was about to go in for a kiss but I then remembered that she has my power now... I was suddenly held up in the air by my neck and the oxygen was being cut from my lungs.  
"Do any such thing again and I'll be sure that you'll be sorry." She said coldly and let go, letting me drop like a dead body onto the ground.  
My eyes were wide in shock as I tried to regain my breathing pattern. Was this how the ones I've held by the neck felt? Was this how it was like to be mortal? She then kicked me, ordering,  
"Get up."  
I slowly came to my knees, standing up with a slight struggle due to my body shaking in fear. And if there wasn't any left I could've sworn I felt a tear roll down my cheek...

**Normal POV**

Fiona shoved Peter into a cage and locked it using blood magic.  
"I'll be back to get you once I know what to do with you." She said as she began to hang his cage up to thirteen feet in the air.  
The boy, teary eyed, watched her do so. "Please, Fiona... Don't leave me like this! I-I loved you..."  
She scoffed as she looked up at his cage, "Well look where "love" brought you. You should've stayed a bloody demon, I liked you better that way..." And with that she walked off into the jungle, leaving Peter alone in his cage.

**Fiona's** **POV**

Usually I would be feeling deep guilt but I'm beginning to understand why Peter was like this... It felt good to not care. I smirked as I walked into the camp and gathered the boys around, Felix by my side.  
"Alright boys, listen up. Your leader had lost at his own game and I am now your leader. Peter Pan isn't a cold hearted demon, he's a weak boy who couldn't beat me at this one game."   
The boys looked at me in confusion but then their mood shifted as Felix put an arm around my waist. I looked up at him, "You're right, it is more fun taking advantage..." I kissed him softly.  
"What do we have planned for Pan?" He asked me.  
A smirk grew, "I have an idea..."


	14. Slave

Peter was woken up to the feeling and sound of his cage being brought down. He rubbed his eyes and watched as his cage door opened, Felix being on the other side.  
"Get out." The former friend ordered.  
It hurt him even more since he was still hurt. He'll probably be bruised forever now that he thinks of it. Felix led him to the camp and brought him straight to, what used to be his, Fiona's tent. She sat on what is now her cot and smiled at him as he walked in. He was beginning to think that the eternal bleeding was now becoming deadly.  
"Hello,  _dear_." She stood and walked up to him, pushing him down to a stool that magically appeared. Felix left the tent to leave Peter in Fiona's hands.  
Pan sighed and stared up at the one he still loved, "Hello, Fiona..."  
"Tell me, how does it feel to be the vulnerable one now? To be nothing but a mortal scum?"   
Stab wounds was all he felt now. He didn't dare answer.  
She raised an eyebrow and a corner of her lips upturned. "Staying silent now, huh? Not feeling up to flirt?" She nudged him.  
He shook his head, hanging it low, not wanting to see what she has become. But her fingers caressed his chin and lifted his face to look her in the eyes.  
"You know, this may be an advantage... Because from now on," She let go before finishing her sentence, "you'll be my own personal slave. You still love me, don't you?"  
He pressed his lips together, keeping them closed so he couldn't answer her. But his answer was read clearly across his face,  _"Yes."_  
Fiona sighed and kissed his forehead, "It'll be alright, Peter... As long as you behave you'll have my kindness."  
He now furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh, now you talk?"  
His nostrils flared in slight irritation, "Yes, now answer me..."  
She chuckled, "I'll tell you one thing, you're showing bad behaviour right now. But that's okay, I'll let it slide. Good behaviour is being loyal and respectful, presenting your duty well."  
"So am I supposed to do tricks or something? Like a dog?" His fire was beginning to come back.  
"No, but you must certainly be a servant and a chef. Speaking of, the lost boys need their breakfast. Get to it." And with that she walked out of the tent.

Peter wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. He has been cooking in the heat for ten minutes and his mortal form wasn't taking it well. But alas, a plater of eggs in a basket was brought to the hungry boys. He sat next to Fiona and Felix, giving them whatever they asked for.  
"Bring us some salt."  
"Fetch the water jug."  
"Clean the dirty dishes."  
Orders thrown left and right. Their last request was to grab the hunting weapons. He stared dully at Felix as he dropped the many crossbows and spears in front of him.  
"I don't think you're behaving well, Peter. Put on a pleasant face, won't you? Don't want to upset Fiona." Felix snickered and walked off after taking a weapon.   
He narrowed his eyes at him before bringing his attention to his old lost boys who picked the weapon of their choice. It was one of the lost boys that stood by his side after they grabbed a crossbow.  
"What's happening, Pan? Why aren't you our leader anymore?" The lost boy was Devin.  
Peter looked at the one who he remembered was competitive yet caring. "I've lost at my own game... But everything will be alright, Fiona will take care of you boys."  
"But you look miserable! And as strange as it seems, forgive me, but I was watching as you cooked the breakfast earlier and you were sweating. Are you mortal now?"  
As much as he tried for them not to, the questions were frustrating him, "Yes, okay? Now go on with your hunt! I don't think you boys are supposed to be talking to me."  
Devin hesitated before leaving to go with the others.  
Peter sighed and looked down at the last weapon, his crossbow... Fiona suddenly picked it up.  
"Sorry, dear. No more weapons left, you can't come hunting with us. But take this time to rest, okay? You've been doing a great job so far." She patted him on his shoulder before leaving him to be the only person in the camp.  
He then sat on a log and when he knew for sure no one was at his presence, he let the tears come out.


	15. Tease

_"I dream of you in my arms while I'm alone in the cage you left me in..."_

Peter's eyes opened slowly, the cage door let in the bright light of morning.   
"Come out."   
He got out and when he stood up straight, Fiona was staring up at him with her arms crossed.  
"What?" She said for he looked at her with yearning eyes.  
"N-Nothing... I..." He looked down at his feet. "It's nothing." He went to walk off to the camp but was stopped by Fiona. She made him look at her, his green eyes met her hazel ones.   
"Peter, it may not seem like it but I still care about you..." Her hand cupped his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. He leaned into her touch,  
"Really?" As much as he tried not to be, he was gullible and vulnerable at the moment.  
"Yes..." She smiled slightly and kissed his other cheek.

_"Why must you do this to me?"_

Peter was hesitant on the action he wanted to perform. But he did it anyways. Grabbing her face, he brought their lips together, but she pulled away quickly.  
"Peter, no! Not now, not out here..." She scolded softly.  
Confusion was all that was read in his eyes of desperation.  
"What do you mean?"  
She sighed and held his hands, "Just because I say I care about you, it doesn't give you the right away to just kiss me like that out here, where we can be found."  
"I-I'm sorry..."   
She shushed him, staring to lead them the opposite way to the camp.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
She didn't answer him, she just kept on walking.

_"Why is she doing this? What does she want with me?"_

Eventually, they were very far from the camp and she pinned him to the tree, gifting him the lips he has been longing for. Her hands roamed around his body which he thought of as weird but he went along with it instead. Though, he began to notice that the more personal areas she went over, the harder she kissed. For instance, his pockets, the pockets on his belt, his knife satchel, etc. That was when he stopped her.  
"What are you looking for, Fiona?"  
She looked up at him, trying to look dumbfounded,  
"What do you mean?"  
He was starting to get annoyed with her, he grabbed hold of her forearms, taking her hands away from his body, "Don't play dumb with me... I know you have to be looking for something. What is it?"  
She sighed and stepped away, crossing her arms. "Fine. I wanted to find the last of your pixie dust or at least a useful map of Neverland. A map that's better than the ones you keep in your old tent."

_"You toy with my emotions too much..."_

He stared at her in disbelief, "Are you fucking kidding me?! Why would you need any of those?!"  
Amusement flickered across her face. "That is none of your business."  
"If it means having your hands explore my body it should. Forget it, just take me back to my cage and let me rot! I'm done!" Peter began to storm off but, like before, Fiona stopped him. This time pulling him hard, very close to her. "Peter, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that..."

_"You make this too hard for me to move on..."_

" _Shouldn't_? Yes, you  _shouldn't_ have done so!"  
"Then forgive me..." She brought him down for another kiss though he couldn't tell anymore, all he wanted to do was give up. But he then decided to snap out of it by shoving her off of him,  
"No. Stop this, I don't want to play your stupid game anymore. I'm not your little doll you play with."  
A flame of irritation flickered in her eyes,  
"Fine, if this is how you want it, so be it..."

_"I can't love you anymore..."_


End file.
